


designed to make you want me

by acheforhim



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheforhim/pseuds/acheforhim
Summary: Although Hannibal would go to great lengths to manipulate someone into doing whatever he wants, he’s absolutely terrible ataskingfor what heneeds.





	designed to make you want me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend (thank you again, love ♥) in the beginning of the month and decided to delay posting it for a bit so that I could post it for the SummertimeSlick fest. :) I'd say this fits the surprise heat, scenting & true mates prompts (though the last is not overly explicit).
> 
> The fest is going on until the end of the month, check out the collection page for the prompts if you wanna join in or read more fics that others have posted.
> 
> This is not in any particular season, it could work both as an AU where they met before season 1 and as a post-fall fic where Hannibal takes up his practice somewhere.
> 
> please do not type a/b/o without the slashes, that's an ethnic slur. either use the slashes or another term, such as omegaverse

Although Hannibal would go to great lengths to manipulate someone into doing whatever he wants, he’s absolutely terrible at _asking_ for what he _needs. _All morning he circles around Will, pressing close to him and nuzzling into his cheek, marking him with his scent. He makes happy noises whenever Will kisses his temple, but he never _says _anything. He just makes sure he’s within arm’s reach, conveniently close for Will to run his fingers through his hair, place a possessive hand on his neck, slide it down to rub at his back soothingly all without having to be told.

Of all the words one could use to describe Hannibal Lecter, “coy” wouldn’t be the first that comes to mind. Not in regular circumstances, anyway, and not to anyone who isn’t Will. He’s the only one who gets to see him like this, and every time he is reminded of that fact, every time Hannibal silently asks for his attention, Will feels his chest swell with pride and love. It’s dumb and primal and possessive, but Will knows that Hannibal loves that Will feels that way for him, so he does nothing to hide it. He just lets out little approving grunts and touches him, knowing that it comforts something deep inside Hannibal, seeing and feeling the evidence of his alpha wanting him.

They spend breakfast like that, sitting next to each other at the dining table, quiet and comfortable, until Will stifles a sigh and broaches the subject once it’s clear that Hannibal won’t do it himself.

“Did you take time off work?” he asks, his hand moving from Hannibal’s lower back to his hip to draw him closer. They have the weekend to start, but there’s a chance Hannibal’s heat will stretch well into the week.

Hannibal nods and takes a sip of his coffee. “I let my patients know I’ll be indisposed.” He shifts closer in his chair and lays his head on Will’s shoulder, but doesn’t say anything more.

Will lays his cheek on his head. “Wanna move to the bedroom?” he asks, and Hannibal doesn’t reply. Will takes his chin in his hand tilts his head up so that Hannibal meets his gaze. “You getting shy on me, baby?” he murmurs. Hannibal lets out a little whine, makes to pull away as he flushes, but Will moves his hand to cup his cheek gently. “It’s okay,” he says quietly, almost against Hannibal’s lips. “You know I’ll make you feel good.” Hannibal whines even louder and cuts the distance between them, the kiss he gives Will almost desperate. Will takes it for a second, then takes control over it, hand sliding into Hannibal’s hair to guide him and keep him at bay as Will wishes. Hannibal melts against him at that, and Will is almost dizzy with how good he smells, how good he feels against him.

“Bedroom,” he says again, in-between kisses, and Hannibal pulls away so he can hide his face in Will’s neck.

“We only just got up.”

“And that’s a problem because…?”

Hannibal sighs. “You know I don’t like it. The way it makes me,” he says, uncharacteristically succinct.

Will holds him closer. “I know, sweetheart,” he says. “I won’t pretend to know exactly how you feel. I know my ruts are not the same.”

“I imagine they’re close enough,” Hannibal murmurs. “I like it when you’re in rut. I know you like it when I’m in heat. You don’t have to deny it,” he says before Will can say anything. “I don’t hold it against you. My heat is designed to make you want me,” he says, tilting his head and letting Will scent him. Will does, letting out a satisfied groan after that makes Hannibal shiver. “I just wish it didn’t render me a fool along with that.”

Will hums. “I mean no offence, sweetheart, but you would literally kill anyone else who dared think you a fool. I don’t think it’s a word you should be using to describe yourself.”

Hannibal chuckles. “Perhaps. But you know what I mean,” he says, drawing back to look at Will again. “I want you enough without it. I don’t see why I should have to go through—” he cuts himself off and closes his eyes, turns his head away. His hand clenches into a fist as he jerks in place, and Will knows he’s feeling the pangs of arousal that mean his heat will take over soon.

Will takes Hannibal’s hand and gently uncurls his fingers, twining them with his. “Would you feel better if we didn’t? If you spent your heat alone?”

The look Hannibal gives him is accusing, anger hiding the hurt. “You don’t want me?”

“Hannibal, of course I want you,” he rushes to say, holding Hannibal’s hand in both of his now. “How could you even think that?”

Hannibal just sighs and leans forward, touching their foreheads together.

“I just meant that I didn’t want you to do anything you were uncomfortable with,” Will says gently. “I know we’ve been through it before, but if you’ve decided that don’t like me seeing you like this, you don’t have to let me.”

Hannibal is silent for a moment before he sighs again, kisses Will’s cheek. “You’re the only thing that makes it better.”

Will smiles and nuzzles into his cheek. “Will you let me take care of you, then?”

He feels Hannibal’s answering smile as he replies, “Yes.”

*

“You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that?” Will whispers in-between the kisses he presses to Hannibal’s cheek, his neck, his chest. Hannibal lets out a little noise at that. “You are,” Will says, grabbing Hannibal’s legs to wrap them around his waist. “I can’t ever get enough of you.”

It’s true. They’ve been together for years, they’ve been through _everything, _lies and hurt and death, and still, every time Will puts his hands on Hannibal, every time he kisses him, every time he sinks into him feels like the first.

“You finally find me interesting?” Hannibal asks with a smirk, a smartass even with his eyes half-closed in pleasure.

“Yeah,” Will says, “you brat.” Hannibal’s eyes light up with unexpected amusement at the name, and he draws Will closer by the neck to give him a long kiss. He finally looks comfortable, naked in their bed, all soft around the edges. His breathing is getting heavier, his touches more urgent with every passing minute. He’ll be begging before long, and it makes Will shiver, the knowledge of what’s about to come. It makes Will feel younger, more alive, the way Hannibal looks and feels under him, the way his scent fills Will’s lungs with every breath he takes. He never had anything like this when he was _supposed _to, when he was expected to first find a mate, too busy avoiding people to actually attempt a meaningful connection with anyone. He never could have foreseen Hannibal or what he’d end up feeling for him.

It still catches him off guard sometimes.

“I want you,” he says, breathy against the skin of Hannibal’s neck. He didn’t even realize he’d moved to nibble at his bond mark as he was thinking of their time together.

“Then take me,” Hannibal says. “Isn’t that why you brought me here?”

“Oh, I _brought _you, did I?” Will huffs. “Was I supposed to have you on the dining table?”

“I’m not entirely opposed to the idea,” Hannibal says, moaning when Will actually bites down in surprise.

“You’re _what_?” he asks, pulling away to look at Hannibal, who raises an eyebrow at him. “All this time, and you never said anything?”

“I didn’t know I was supposed to,” Hannibal says simply. “Should I have just presented bending over the table and waited for you?” he asks. “Would the message have been clear enough?” His little smirk disappears when Will grinds down to rub their cocks together through their boxers.

“_Brat,_” he says again, and Hannibal moans in agreement.

“Will, please,” he whispers, and Will wastes no time shifting away to take Hannibal’s boxers off.

He spreads Hannibal’s legs more and hums in appreciation when he sees he’s already slick. It makes Hannibal whine and throw his arm over his eyes, but Will squeezes his thigh.

“None of that,” he says, raking his nails over Hannibal’s sensitive skin until he lifts his arm. “I want you to look at me, sweetheart,” he says, and Hannibal nods as he lets his arm fall to the side. Will reaches for it so Hannibal grabs his hand, his other digging into the sheets. “Good boy,” Will says, and Hannibal whines, flush spreading down to his chest, now.

“Alpha,” he moans, hips lifting off the sheets, hand squeezing around Will’s.

“Yeah, sweetheart, I know,” Will whispers. His unoccupied hand goes to Hannibal’s hole and he circles it with the tip of his finger, taking mercy on him when Hannibal makes an impatient noise and sinking two fingers inside. “So good for me,” he says immediately, letting out a satisfied hum when he feels Hannibal squeeze around him immediately. He watches his fingers move in and out, shiny with Hannibal’s slick.

“_Will,_” Hannibal moans, and Will looks up to see him with his head thrown back, his eyes closed and face scrunched up. Will’s fingers circle his prostate and rub over it, and Hannibal’s mouth falls open with his pants, body tensing up as the pleasure builds.

Before it builds too high, Will stops, fingers slipping halfway out. Hannibal makes a noise of disappointment and lifts his head to look at him.

“Eyes on me, baby,” Will reminds him, and Hannibal shudders but doesn’t look away. Will goes back to massaging his prostate, picking up the pace, and the way Hannibal’s face slackens in pleasure, his eyes still on Will’s, makes Will’s dick throb in his underwear. “Touch yourself,” he says, and Hannibal does, a shaky moan making his way out of his throat. It must feel so good already, feeding the fire of his heat and sating it at once. “That’s it. That’s it, come on,” Will whispers and Hannibal’s pace becomes frantic, fucking up into his fist and down on Will’s fingers, until he seizes up around him and releases, coating his belly in come.

Will fucks him through it with his fingers, slick running down to his wrist now. When he pulls away Hannibal lets out a quiet sigh, but as expected, he looks the opposite of sated.

“You’re doing so good,” Will tells him, picking up Hannibal’s messy hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing and licking the come away. He makes a show of it, moaning at the taste, taking Hannibal’s fingers into his mouth and making him moan in return. “So sweet,” Will whispers, pressing a final kiss to Hannibal’s palm. “Tell me what you want.”

“More,” Hannibal says, and Will smiles.

“How do you want it?” he asks, and Hannibal groans.

He doesn’t say anything, just pulls his hand back so that he can prop himself on it as he turns over. His hands make their way under the pillow, his face buries in it and he presents for Will, almost shaking with need. All Will wants is to do is play with him again, lick around his fingers as he fucks Hannibal with them, but he knows this is no time to tease. He pulls his boxers down to his thighs and lines himself up, wetting his cock with the slick already on his hand.

“Ready, baby?” he asks, and all he gets is a whimper of “_Alpha._”

He sinks in with no further hesitation, groaning at the feeling of Hannibal around him, warm and slick and inviting. Hannibal moans and pushes back immediately, ready for it, hungry for it, and Will doesn’t hold back as he starts fucking into him. He gets lost in the feeling of Hannibal, the scent of him, the noises he makes, aching and desperate as he fucks back on his cock. Will drapes himself over his back and fucks in deeper, slower, and the moan that drags out of Hannibal pulls an answering grunt out of him.

“Harder,” Hannibal whimpers. “Alpha, please—”

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Will whispers, sinks his teeth into Hannibal’s neck. “I know what you want. I’ll give it to you good.”

“Yes,” Hannibal moans, “yes, alpha, _fuck._”

Will feels a smirk tug at his lips at the curse. “Naughty boy,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to the back of Hannibal’s neck when his moan turns a little distressed. “Don’t worry baby,” he says. “It’s okay to lose yourself in it. Just let yourself feel good,” he says, and Hannibal sinks even deeper into the bed, moaning as Will changes the angle. “That’s right. Let go. I’ll take care of you,” he grunts out, and that’s the last coherent thing he says for a while, his tongue taken over by a series of _yeah_s and _oh_s and _fuck_s. Hannibal is no better, the moans fucked out of him uncontrolled and desperate, rising in pitch when he feels Will slow, his swelling knot catching at Hannibal’s rim.

“_Alpha,_” Hannibal moans all needy, and Will groans.

“Yeah, baby, I’ll give it to you,” he soothes, his hands digging into Hannibal’s hips as he pulls him back onto his cock. Hannibal’s voice goes all breathy as Will stills him and feeds him his knot, only to rise again when they finally lock together and Will shifts inside him, the feeling finally making them both come.

Will kisses up Hannibal’s back through the aftershocks, laying them both on their sides and pressing a long kiss to the bond mark on Hannibal’s neck when they’re finally comfortable.

“Doing okay?” he asks, fingers gently pulling Hannibal’s hair back to get a clearer view of his profile, and Hannibal hums.

“I always remember it worse than it actually is,” he replies. “I don’t lose myself as fully as it looks like from the side.”

“That’s good?”

Hannibal chuckles. “Yes, darling, it’s good.” He turns his head as much as he can, silently asking for a kiss which Will gladly gives. “You make it better.”

Will kisses him again.

“I’m glad to, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mordrecl)


End file.
